


Nine Eleven Ten- A Poem

by humane



Series: Rhythmic Lovesongs [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Author Rhymes Badly, Charles' Letter, For Subtilior, M/M, Nine Eleven Ten, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humane/pseuds/humane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine for secret, eleven for love,</p><p>Ten for sorrow- Raven, he's here.</p><p>And Raven, it's a fairytale</p><p>He brings in shreds between his teeth,</p><p>Rather like Beauty And The Beast</p><p>(Though romance has long gone stale)</p><p>It is a tale of secrets, lies,</p><p>A maze with guarded treasure chests...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Eleven Ten- A Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).



> For Subtilior's breathtaking story.
> 
>  
> 
> Technically this isn't a lovesong but well.. it seemed neater to include this in the series.

Nine for secret, eleven for love,

Ten for sorrow- _Raven,_ he's here.

And Raven, it's a fairytale

He brings in shreds between his teeth,

Rather like Beauty And The Beast

(Though romance has long gone stale)

It is a tale of secrets, lies,

A maze with guarded treasure chests;

Among the layers of disguise

Your secret in my safest rests.

Nine for secret, eleven for love.

Be brave, sister. Do not fear.

Should you miss me, look above

And greet the raven hovering near.

Bound in winter, chained with cold

Here where frost is prevalent

I think of you, and of days old

You have my love- and my lament.

But do not cry for me, my dear,

For sorrow's for mine heart to bear.

Till when this harsh play meets its end

I will survive; I will pretend.

I think- Raven, do you hear?

I think he's here.

Be safe.


End file.
